


Murder at Doyle Auctions

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Auctions, Fluff and Smut, Forgery, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After Bucky's younger sister Grace graduates and gets a job. Her skill comes in handy with a new case. A series of forgeries cause a lot of problems, including murder and it is up to the detectives and Grace to figure it out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic. I've been wanting to write about a fic about auction houses murders for awhile. Finding the right idea to go with that wasn't easy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has news about one of his sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Sorry about the title change, when I went back to recheck my facts, I found that Doyle Auctions fit the requirements best. SAR will be updated next.

**_John F Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives were at the airport saying goodbye to Malia, Kira, Allison, and Cora. They hugged and talked a bit more but were sad. They wouldn't be seeing them for two months. Eventually, the girls' flight were called, so they waved goodbye and started down the terminal.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled after returning home from work.

"Grace has a ton of homework now that she has a new job." Bucky was saying.

"That's awesome! What kind of job?" Steve wanted to know.

"She is a certified antiques and arts appraiser. She works for New York Fine Arts Appraisers." Bucky answered.

"That is pretty lucrative." Steve commented.

"She is doing well for herself." Bucky smiled.

"We'll celebrate when we see her. For now, let's rest." Steve kissed Bucky and laid back down.

* * *

Elsewhere, a person looked over the new batch only to recoil in horror. Those were all wrong! They began to panic.

"No! They look terrible! I can't sell these!" they exclaimed as they wrung their hands. They paced the floor frantically.

"Let me start over from the beginning." another person spoke up, causing their coworkers to look over.

"We can scrap the furniture and use it for firewood." they suggested. Their fellow workers relaxed slightly.

"That will do." the first person sighed into relief.

"Yes, that will work just fine." they declared.


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has his patients mold clay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but the downside of winter finally kicked in. It's taking me awhile to get back in the swings of things.

**_lacrosse field, Brooklyn Tech High School;_ **

Dylan and Obito held lacrosse practice tryouts for new players. The tryouts drew athletes from other teams. Patrick, Marmaduke, and Keegan Gallagher were the stars. Blake saw them and stopped to stare.

"Oh no. Not them, they can't join." he breathed. The teens were concerned about Blake's horrified reaction.

* * *

About two hours or so later, Konohamaru and Hanabi had lunch with their friends. They were joking around when Ryan arrived. The Gallagher triplets accompanied her.

"Meet Patrick, Keegan, and Marmaduke. We call them Trick and Duke. Keegan is the only one that likes his full name." she introduced.

"Welcome guys." Cheyenne smiled. They sat down to relax.

* * *

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

The Si and Pym Tech employees gathered for a last meeting to discuss their plans for the expo.

"What are we feeding guests? It has to be portable." Pepper asked.

"We can get finger foods or gourmet pizzas." Tony offered.

"We can do sushi or fondue." Danielle suggested.

"Do we have the date?" Hope wanted to know.

"Yes, the venue is still scheduled for March." Pepper said. They continued to rehash details.

* * *

**_Steve's studio, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Steve held an art therapy session for the teens. They sculpted with clay. Blake's sculpture was just a mound. He seemed disinterested and stressed. Ryan had made something, but she couldn't say what it was. Credence was getting there. He sculpted a smiling little face to the best of his ability. Hikaru molded a broken heart. Isaac made a little mold that looked like a crystal.

When Steve checked the teens' work. He had mixed reactions to each one. Steve was happy and relieved when he saw Credence and Isaac's work. However, he was really worried about Ryan. Something had happened. He took down notes on Hikaru's expression. Finally, Blake was next. Steve was distressed, but not surprised. He knew that they had a rocky road ahead of them.

"Okay, time to clean up." he announced.

* * *

That evening, Derek, Stiles, Kaito, Jimmy, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. They attended a murder mystery dinner. Dinner was fettucine alfredo with chicken and broccoli. Sides were salad and rolls. They had regular soda to drink. Dessert was chocolate mousse.

They enjoyed the show and watched the mystery play out. They easily solved the crime.


	3. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan tells the adults about a 'ghost' from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_New York Fine Arts Appraisers, Fl9 ,445 Park Ave, New York City, New York;_ **

Grace was studying documents when she saw an inconsistency with the documents. She was shocked and confused. This couldn't be?! She got up and went to the archives to see if there had been an error. Using a magnifying glass, she checked the listed chairs against photographs. She groaned when she realized that no, it hadn't been a mistake.

Grace was completely dismayed. Before she recovered her composure. She went to the copy room and made copies of everything before turning in the direction of her own office. She hid the original documents in a cabinet before going to her boss's office.

The confused man took the document from her and flipped through it. His face turned chalky white as realization dawned. The shock turned to fury;

"Those were supposed to be auction this month!" he shouted. He ranted for a straight ten minutes before he wound down.

"I'm going to call Chubb Group, hopefully they have an idea." he declared, picking up a phone. Grace sighed. First day and there was already a problem.

* * *

Meanwhile, the triplets met with Ryan. They radiated seriousness. They had to warn their friends of the potential danger.

"He is after you and Blake both." Keegan warned. Ryan froze as fear washed over her.

"What can I do?" she wanted to know.

"Call someone you trust." Trick responded. In answer, Ryan dragged the triplets away.

* * *

Steve and Elizabeth were working in their private practice when Ryan and the trio found them.

"We need your help with Blake." Ryan declared.

"Get him better." Duke elaborated.

"We are, but it will take time." Elizabeth responded. The teens freaked out,

"But he has to get better now!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Someone is after Blake, and he needs to be in fighting shape. Otherwise he's toast!" she finished.

"What?!" the doctor and artist gasped. They scrambled to report it to the authorities.

* * *

**_den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The families plus Chris, Stiles, Isaac, and Danielle gathered in the penthouse. They had questions to ask Ryan.

"When did you learn about this?" Rose was asking.

"This afternoon." Ryan replied.

"Who the hell are after you two?" Isaac wanted to know.

"All I know is the name he goes by. X. Please don't ask me anymore. I don't even want to talk about it. He scares me." Ryan admitted, as she hid herself in Derek's arms.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. It wasn't happy this time as the weight of Ryan's revelation settled on them. Bucky held his husband. He felt horrible and sick.

"Ryan and Blake are both in danger." Steve sighed. Bucky sighed,

"I am driving them to school until we figure this out." he declared.

"His sister will thank you greatly. What I want to know who is this person and why do they want to harm kids?" Steve pondered.

"A very good question that I would love to know an answer to." Bucky grumbled.

"I can keep working with them. Maybe I can figure it out." Steve suggested.

"Okay, just don't pry too much." Bucky responded. He kissed his husband's temple and tried to calm him.


	4. Interview with an Appraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives go to Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. SAR will be updated tmw.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives were in their office when there was a knock on the door. Skye opened the door for Bucky and Steve.

"Grace, my little sister needs help." Bucky begun.

"What's wrong? Did someone threaten her?" Trip wanted to know.

"No, but she found something big at her job." Bucky revealed.

"Like what?" Stiles asked curiously.

"She found forgeries and the auction of all items are in two weeks." Steve explained.

"That's one hell of a deadline." Trip whistled.

"Please try to get the truth." Steve requested.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They went mini golfing. They got their clubs and prepared. The game was close and filled with cheeky banter. Each couple played a decent game. They went out for dinner afterwards.

* * *

**_NYFAA Fl9, 445 Park Ave, New York, New York;_ **

The next day, the detectives visited NYFAA. They met three employees that were quite suspicious. They were; Gilbert Weber, Camilla Hansen, and Curt Davis. They were all appraisers, Curt was a senior employee and after the boss's job. He worked in the same department as Grace. Camilla worked in the department that dealt with estate tax and planning. Gilbert worked in the department that dealt with Insurance. They all had keys to the archives and access to helpful information on appraisal items. They portrayed emotion that ranged from anger to overall nervousness. They also were overly helpful and too quick to point fingers at others.

"Keep an eye on them." Derek said. They met with Grace in the advisory and consulting services.

"So, I found several collection pieces to be fake." Grace was saying as she handed out photographs.

"Did you keep backup files and documents?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Yes, I keep them locked away." came the reply.

"Good. Who did you buy the set from?" Masumi asked. The detectives gathered the information and decided to visit Doyle Auction center.

So the detectives visited the auction center and approached the head auctioneer.

"Can you talk to us about the auction process?" they asked. They briefly educated the detectives on the processes leading to an auction.

* * *

That evening, the Rogers-Barnes family gathered for dinner. They made beef and cheddar casserole and rice. They had fluffy rolls and milk to go with their dinner. They were extremely happy. After dinner ended, the parents got their kids ready for bedtime.

* * *

  ** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_**

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky rolled Steve around and kissed down his shoulders. Bucky gripped his waist and lifted him into his lap. Steve moaned as he enjoyed himself.

Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He carefully prepped Steve, causing the latter to moan into renewed ecstasy.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He pushed into Steve with a groan. The pace was quick. All too soon, they came with muffled cries. As they recovered from their orgasms, they kissed.


	5. The Real Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives analyze the antique certificates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Steve worked on the new Valentine's Day menu. He stenciled valentine's day hearts and lace, love knots, cupids, love birds & doves, and roses. The background colors were; white, pink, and red. He put pictures of various kinds of treats on the board. In addition to red velvet cake and chocolate dipped strawberries, there was a variety of recipes including French treats like cream puffs or eclairs. He carefully traced and shaded the board.

* * *

Elsewhere, the forgers worked hard to make the next batch of furniture. They carefully checked photographed pictures and sanded pieces.

"Watch it! Don't sand the top; it already had the right finish!" the boss scolded.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. They sat around the table discussing their findings.

"The certificates are real. We can tell by the year stamped on them." Masumi was saying.

"Why not make a fake?" Hanabi wanted to know.

"Which one? The furniture or certificates?" Jimmy wanted to know.

"Certificates." Hanabi replied.

"It's too risky. They might check them too." Derek explained.

"The archives might hold the real thing." Masumi suggested.

"Let's check it out." Stiles said.

* * *

In the meantime, Steve and Sam took the vets to an animal shelter. Jesse, Maedhros, and Camden were amongst the group. The vets took to the animals and loved them. They loved the pets and how they loved unconditionally. They had to leave, but the vets promised to come back.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up under the duvet. The kids were down for bed, so they got time to just be alone.

"I want a puppy." Steve was saying.

"We really don't have time. With kids and full time jobs, who would care for them?" Bucky pointed out.

"Fine. When the kids get older, maybe we can talk again?" Steve relented. Bucky nodded and kissed his cheek.


	6. Real and Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives check full sets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked and time just ran out.

**_New York Fine Arts Appraisals;_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. They were allowed into the archives for a few hours to see what was being kept. They split up to go through many pieces. They went through all of the full sets. There were several kinds of furniture sets from 19th century French and Continental to English furniture. They found two genuine antique chairs.

"We have two real items." Masumi announced.

"Okay. Are there any fake ones?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. The rest are fake." Jimmy reported.

"I'm calling Grace." Stiles announced, taking out his iphone.

"They are mixing fakes with real antiques." he declared.

* * *

While the detectives were going through the archives, Bucky and Steve went out for lunch. They went to a Starbucks location. They had lunch with coffee and sweets for dessert. Bucky and Steve kissed and enjoyed their meal. They ordered more sweets to take home.

* * *

After lunch, Gilbert, Camilla, and Curt ran into each other at NYFAA. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Hey. Did you guys hear about the antiques?" Curt asked.

"No, what's going on?" Camilla wanted to know.

"Some of it was completely fake." Curt announced.

"What?!" they were shocked.

"Yeah, most of them aren't real." came the reply.

"So, where are the real thing?" Gilbert pondered.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They had dinner at Olive Garden. Dinner was appetizers. main course, and dessert. The Appetizers consisted of spinach-artichoke dip with chips and breadsticks. The main course was 'Create Your Own Pasta' bowls. They had soda to drink with their meal. Dessert consisted of Black Tie Mousse cake or Caramel Buttercream Cheesecake or Tiramisu. They were happy and enjoyed their dinner. After dinner, they left the restaurant and went to see Wicked.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Danielle, and Isaac gathered for a family dinner. Dinner was potato soup with spinach salad, ham & cheese sandwiches. The drink options was either coffee or milk. Dessert was either apple crisp or chocolate cake. 

When supper was over, they helped clean before going to watch Pete's Dragon.


	7. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forgers do the unthinkable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6, SAR will be updated tomorrow.

Kaito and Jimmy went to a deli for their lunch date. They had a lot of fun together. After their lunch, they left a tip for the waitress and went to get some ice cream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cheyenne and Ryan hung out with their friends. They went to a karaoke lounge. They put on 90s classics and began to belt it out. Laughter filled the entire room and they couldn't keep it together. The teens wished that the party never stopped.

* * *

**_Intrepid Sea, Air, & Space Museum, New York City, New York;_ **

Camden, Isaac, and Zack had bonding time. They revisited the Intrepid museum. The museum was a mixture of history and science. The tour guide went in detail about the marine ship's history from 1941-1974. They had a lot of fun.

"We'll bring your brothers and sisters in February." Camden smiled.

* * *

 ** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_**  
Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went to their bedroom and locked the door before stripping. When they were naked, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on their bed.

All too soon, Bucky grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up.

Bucky pushed into Steve, before gripping the latter's hips and let him take control.

"Ride me." he commanded. Steve started to ride Bucky, pulling himself up and dropping back down.

Steve took his time with his husband. Eventually, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his right hand around Steve and started stroking. He stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve screamed as he came all over Bucky's chest. Bucky cursed as he followed Steve minutes later. Steve collapsed to the side and kissed him.

* * *

**_NYFAA, New York City, New York;_ **

Elsewhere, the forgers snuck into the archives to switch more forgeries in. They moved around the furniture but then the door slammed open. Grace's boss Jeffrey Samuels stood there.

"Oh no!" they gasped.

"What are you doing in there?!" Jeffrey growled.

"We were just moving them out, sire." a forger tried to bluff their way out. Sadly, Jeff didn't buy it.

"I'm calling security." he declared, as he started to close the door. They put down the furniture and ran. They flung the door open and grabbed Jeff. They beat the man over his head. They dropped the now bleeding wood and ran.


	8. Enthusiasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are taken to the planetarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted tmw/later.

Parrish and his squad arrived at a new crime scene. People gathered around in morbid fascination to watch the ME work. The police blocked them from getting closer. As the squad approached, May turned to Parrish.

"The COD of death was exsanguination." she reported. Parrish sighed.

"This is the head art dealer." he responded.

"Yeah. Poor guy would have died of head trauma if they hadn't cut his jugular with the weapon. I see rust from a nail, but I would have to test." May explained. The team left. They had to tell the detectives about this.

* * *

About five minutes later, the detectives were brought to the scene. They were horrified by the events committed. Stiles swayed but Skye kept him up.

"What happened?" Masumi asked.

"He was beaten until he bled out." came the reply.

"Poor guy." Jimmy sympathized.

"Let's leave them to it." Derek said. They left the scene and took what they knew to the office.

* * *

That evening, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Kaito, and Jimmy went to the movies. They bought tickets, popcorn, drinks, and candy. Then they sat down to watch Den of Thieves. Their attention was sucked into the movie. They had a lot of fun watching the story play out. After the movie, they grabbed a quick dinner.

* * *

Camden, Isaac, Ryan, and Blake took Bucky and Steve's kids to the planetarium. The planetarium made a new exhibit based on the pictures captured by the Mars Rover. The kids gasped and asked plenty of questions. The teens loved their enthusiasm and planned to find more ways to introduce them to new hobbies.

* * *

Bucky and Steve went out to dinner. They went to a French restaurant. They tried new dishes and wine.

"Thank you for the beautiful night." Steve was saying.

"It is no problem. We deserved a night out." Bucky smiled. All too soon, the dessert arrived, Bucky and Steve kissed. Their night ended on a sweet note.


	9. Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace has a lot of stress on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 should be posted tmw.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_**  
A few days later, the detectives went through their notes and files. They worked through the suspect list.

"I have the entire staff list, plus any transport companies used in the past year." Masumi announced.

"Are there any red flags?" Shuichi wanted to know.

"No criminal records are popping up." Jimmy admitted.

"Keep looking. Everyone has a past." Derek responded. They kept looking through records, internet articles, and employee profiles.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had a get together. Bucky's entire family and Sarah came down for a visit. Grace was visibly stressed out. Her first job was filled with counterfeits and murder. Her family soothed her while her nieces and nephews tried to cheer her up.

"Don't be sad, Aunt Grace." they chorused. She smiled softly,

"I will try. You are all making me feel much better."

"It's no problem." Bucky replied.

"It's no problem, dear." Winifred smiled.

* * *

That evening, Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam went to a pop concert. The pop concert was packed but fun. They had a lot of fun, dancing in the audience. They left feeling the high of a great performance.

* * *

**_New York Fire Museum, New York City, New York;_ **

Grace and Helena took their nephews and nieces to the New York Fire museum. They marveled at the exhibits. There were collections such as; Firefighting on Parade, Romance of Firefighting, Fire Apparatus, Tools & Uniforms, and 9/11.

"That was from that horrible day," Zack mentioned, pointing at a picture of smoke and rubble.

"What day?" Pietro was confused. He wasn't old enough to know.

"You will learn about it later." Helena promised. They moved on to more pictures and fire engines.

* * *

While the kids were out with their aunts, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I am scared. What if the killer goes after Grace?" Bucky was saying.

"If she doesn't feel safe, she can come and stay with us." Steve suggested.

"I could ask." Bucky offered. Steve smiled,

"It will be fine." he reassured. Bucky wrapped his husband in a protective hug.


	10. Stow Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Depending on how things pans out, ch 10 should be posted tmw.

The next day, Steve delivered his finished commissions to the MET. The curator was thrilled.

"Thank you for your contribution, Mr. Rogers-Barnes!" he beamed.

Corey, Mason, and Skye took the kids to the Jewish Children's Museum. They took a tour of the entire place.

On the ground level; there was a restaurant and a chocolate shop. Then they moved on to the lower level called the Activity Center. The center held; an art & crafts workshop, Game Show studio, a theater, kids' library, and a synagogue. The Game Show was where the quiz show took place. In the theater; the visitors could watch movies about upcoming holidays or learn how the Jewish people lived in countries around the world. The kids' library was filled with jewish books. The interactive exhibits caught their attention. Wanda didn't want to leave the crafts workshop. Pietro, Melanie, and Josh Hewitt had a ball in the game studio. Mason had a tough time getting the kids to step away and continue the tour.

The 2rd floor had the banquet hall and lobby. The 3rd floor was themed; Exploring Jewish Life. They explored the 6 Days of Creation exhibit. They had fun 'playing let's pretend in the kosher supermarket and kitchen. They learned about the many Jewish holidays by exploring the makeshift village set up. In World of Good, they played pinball and explored a maze. Drew didn't want to leave the supermarket set. Zack was interested in the pinball machine. All the kids loved the village. Eventually, Skye managed to convince them to resume the tour.

The 4th floor was themed; Voyage Through Jewish History. The exhibits was based on famous bible stories such as Joseph's famous rainbow coat, Moses' exodus from Egypt through the Red Sea, Jacob's twelve sons, and many more. They learned about the Ten Commandants, visited a temple model, and took a virtual tour of Israel. They read up on famous scholars throughout history. There was even a special exhibit about the Holocaust; mainly stories of bravery and faith.

While the kids ran around and explored. Skye and the teens breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Thank goodness, there was zero mentions of the 'final solution!'

The 5th and final floor consisted of a mini golf course with six holes and a games gallery. The kids lined up to play mini gold while Zack and Josh opted to try out the Games Gallery. Skye and the teens smiled at the kids having fun. It was an enriching experience.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

 Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled close.

"The case has gone in many directions." Derek was saying.

"I don't think that we've had a case centered entirely on a murder over antiques." Stiles mused.

"Another morbid first." Derek replied. They kissed and relaxed.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

After lunch, the detectives gathered for a meeting. They were uneasy and on edge. The clock was ticking down.

"Any new information?" Derek asked.

"Samuels had no knowledge of the counterfeits. We checked that possibility." Jimmy reported.

"Samuels went to check the archive." Hanabi added.

"Maybe Samuels saw something?" Stiles suggested.

"The scene suggested that it was not planned. Whoever killed him did not intend to." Shuichi mentioned.

"Seems that way. They even left the weapon there. A person with any semblance of a plan would have taken it with them," Skye said.

"So they got caught and he was killed." Shuichi mused.

"We can ask Grace and the other supervisor if we can stake out the archives tonight. It is not longer a crime scene, so the forgers might come back." Derek suggested.

"Gather your things. We have a few hours until nightfall." Stiles added. They rushed to get ready. This might be their only shot in case someone else caught them.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on their couch, each nursing a glass of wine.

"The kids are at the antique museum." Steve mentioned.

"What? Why?" Bucky was shocked.

"It's a really long story." Steve replied.

"Okay, you can tell me later. First, can we please enjoy our night?" Bucky responded. Steve smiled and nodded as they finished their wine and got up. Bucky picked up his husband and walked him upstairs.

When they arrived in their bedroom, they shut the door and locked it. Then they stripped down, Steve pulled the covers back. Then he climbed onto the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube.

Bucky uncapped the lube and slicked up his fingers. Steve spread his legs as Bucky crawled onto the bed. The brunette then slid between Steve's legs. The older man prepped Steve, kissing his thighs and abdomen. He took his time.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. Bucky and Steve went slow. Twenty minutes later, they were getting close, so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve's manhood. He stroked the blond as they got closer to their orgasms.

All of sudden, their orgasms hit them. Steve screamed as he came across their stomachs, Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside of his husband. They shook as they came down from their highs. Bucky and Steve kissed softly, before Bucky sat up to pull the covers over their bodies.

* * *

**_the archives, NYFAA;_ **

While Bucky and Steve were occupied, the detectives staked out the archives. They hid behind furniture sets. A hour later, the forgers walked in through the main door. The detectives stood up and blocked the way out.

"Nowhere to run." Shuichi declared.


	11. Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forgers finally face the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, sorry but I kept getting side tracked with looking through my bookmarks. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

**_archives, NYFAA;_ **

The forgers froze as the detectives eyed them. They were tense and terrified.

"Of course you would be the leader, Gilbert." Derek stated. Gilbert's face went red with rage.

"You ruined everything!" he screamed furiously.

"Well, it's kind of our job." Hanabi scoffed.

* * *

The seconds ticked by, the group were tense and afraid to make the first move. Finally, Gilbert broke down and confessed,

"We did start the forgeries that are sold here."

"Why? Why did you decide on forgery of all things?" Hanabi wanted to know.

"I need money fast and you get a lot at once in antiques." Gilbert replied.

"Was murder on that list too?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows.

"Jeffrey Samuels caught us. It was not planned." Gilbert defended his case.

"Still, it doesn't justify murder." Shuichi was unfazed.

* * *

An uneasy silence fell as they stared each other down. All of sudden, Gilbert broke away and ran into the massive archives as his lackeys pulled out weapons and started to fight back. Some of the detectives chased after the leader while the others fought the lackeys. They hoped that they could apprehend them all.

* * *

Eventually, the fight ended with the gang defeated. They were then tied up. Gilbert was caught in a dead end. Minutes later, Isaac and Derek dragged him back to the front just as the police stormed in. They took the gang into custody. They could no longer resist.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled.

"I want to take a break after this case." Derek mentioned.

"Did it get to be too much?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Jeffrey Samuels was killed for doing his job and checking the archives." Derek admitted.

"People kill for so many trivial reasons, and that is not on you." Stiles reassured.

"Still, it stresses me out." Derek replied. Stiles kissed him,

"Then rest for a bit."


	12. Event Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyle Auctions House workers have to get back to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

**_Doyle Auctions, New York City, New York;_ **

The Auction house dealt with the fallout. The Auction house and NYFAA employees had security block the media. They tried to piece together the mess that was their auction house and business.

* * *

**_NYFAA archives;_ **

Grace, Camellia, Curt, and the remaining NYFAA employees prepared for the upcoming Auction. The police had located and returned the genuine antiques. All employees went through each item, taking care to match each chair or table with the right set. They would need to work overtime in order to get everything sorted out before Jan 31st.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica went to a hibachi grill for their date. They ordered Japanese sodas and sweets. They had a lot of fun together. At the end of their date, Boyd and Erica kissed.

* * *

  ** _dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_**

 ****The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Stiles, Isaac, and Danielle gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of sweet & sour chicken, rice, and rolls. They laughed and talked over their meal. They were so happy. They enjoyed their time together as a family.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"Grace is heading home tomorrow." Steve was saying.

"They are being held in jail, so she should be safe." Bucky responded. Steve nodded,

"I know you really want to check on her, so before bed, go ahead and call." Bucky was sheepish.

"I really am an overprotective big brother." he sighed. Steve kissed him.

"I wouldn't like you any other way." he reassured.


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve's family come for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Depending on how things pans out, the epi should be posted tmw.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Grace visited the detectives and smiled at them. The detectives returned her smile. 

"How are you?" Akemi asked.

"I was coming to thank you." Grace replied.

"You are welcome." Derek smiled.

"Still, you really helped me when I needed it." Grace responded. They talked for a bit then Grace checked her phone and realized that she had to leave for work. The detectives waved goodbye and went back to work.

* * *

The next day, Masumi and Isaac took the Rogers-Barnes kids to the Brooklyn library. The library was three stories high and had two reading nooks for children and toddlers. 

"Stay on this floor, Zack. If you want to go somewhere else, tell us." Isaac stated. Zack nodded and went to the Teen section. He looked through said section and found the sci-fi books. He took a book and sat down to begin reading. The twins and Lottie ran around until Masumi caught them. 

"If you don't slow down, we'll have to go home." she scolded. The trio hung their heads and promised to behave. Then they decided on books. Pietro opted for Nate the Great, A-Z mysteries; super editions, and the LEGO: Batman movie junior novelization. Lottie got Rainbow Magic and Matilda. She discovered a new series; Whatever After. Finally, Wanda got Nancy Drew Clue Books, Magic Tree House, and Boxcar Children. Meanwhile, Drew and Aurora enjoyed the story hour.

Afterwards, Drew chose three books from the Magic School Bus classics. Then the kids signed out their books and went to McDonald's for lunch. The kids played in the play ground. They yelled and laughed and had a great time.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples went to see Maze Runner; Death's Cure for their group date. After buying tickets, they bought drinks, popcorn, and candy. Then they sat down to watch the movie.

They had fun together. It was a fun date.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve hosted a family reunion at their house. They each brought either desserts or side dishes. They greeted each other as Bucky or Steve took the dish to the kitchen. 

The main dish was roast beef. Sides consisted of cheesy potatoes, house salad, garlic bread, and cream of corn. Dessert was lemon bars, red velvet cake, chocolate chip cookies. Ice cream was served with dessert. The family enjoyed their meal.

"We need to host it every year." they declared.

* * *

**_master bedroom;_ **

After the family left and the kids put to bed. The leftovers were put away in their tupperware, Bucky and Steve got to be alone. They went to their room. They kissed and smiled as they rolled on their bed.

Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. His lubed fingers slowly worked their way into Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve

He pushed into Steve with soft thrusts. The pace was even and deep. Twenty minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking.

He stroked Steve until he came with a cry. Bucky came right after. As they came down from their highs, they kissed softly and got up to shower.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pym Tech and Stark Industries have a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi as promised. The prologue for the fic next on the list will be posted next. The title is Espionage at Pym Tech.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives went around their normal routine at the agency. They took calls and made appointments. They sighed, but kept working. They needed to get the file for the Antiques case digitized and filed. It would be a long day.

* * *

**_Pym Tech headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

Stark Industries and Pym Tech employees had a meeting. They were tense and worried.

"Has security found anything?" Pepper was saying.

"Nothing. They swept the entire place." Hope replied.

"This is so irritating. Who is doing all of this?" Howard complained.

"I will ask them to look into it again." Hank promised.

* * *

While SI and Pym Tech was dealing with their crisis, the couples went out on a group date to the movies. They bought tickets to Forever My Girl. Next, they got into line for popcorn, food, and snacks. Then they all sat took their seats just as the previews began.

They had fun watching the romance musical. As the credits rolled, they kissed. The sweet ending was perfect for their sweet date.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Children's Museum, Brooklyn;_ **

Masumi, Isaac, Ryan, and Camden took the kids to the Brooklyn Children's Museum. After they took part in the local art program and played with paints and stickers, they visited the exhibits.

The kids explored their senses, learned new languages, played let's pretend, learned about pop culture, and was introduced to life science. They had a blast learning.

Aurora and Drew didn't want to leave Toddler Tots.  Lottie dug her heels in at World Brooklyn. Pietro and the older boys wanted to remain in Neighborhood Nature forever. Isaac and Camden had to drag Zack away.

The teens decided they would talk to the kids' parents about investing in passes to the museum.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"Isaac said that we should get the kids passes to the children's museum." Bucky mentioned.

"I'm sure they would have fun. So far, they've been enjoying the other trips." Steve replied.

"Then, I'll look into it more." Bucky responded. Then they kissed and turned to go to sleep. Steve laced his fingers with Bucky as they drifted. They could rest easy knowing that everyone they love is safe.


End file.
